


Of Nightscapes and Camers                                (I came to see the stars but I found You)

by Winterbreaths



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: 1st time ao3 excuse me for any errors, Badass Irene, Bartender Jeon Jungkook, Crossposted from aff, F/F, Fluff, Jimin literally comes only for one second, Joysé crumb, Romance, Rosé is Joy's manager, Short, editor x photographer au that i have been wanting to write, enjoy, idk anymore, soft but bold seulgi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterbreaths/pseuds/Winterbreaths
Summary: "Who the hell takes pictures at night without watching where they are going?!?!" Irene screamed at the top of her lungs at a clueless Seulgi or in which Seulgi loves taking pictures of everything and anything that catches her attention but now she is not sure whether it is the stars or the beautiful (screaming) woman in front of her that caught her attention.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Of Nightscapes and Camers                                (I came to see the stars but I found You)

"Irene!!" Wendy barged into the Editor-in-Chief, Irene Bae's Office.

"What is it Wendy? Why are you looking so nervous?" Irene asked, years of working with her friend/Executive editor, she hasn't seen Wendy Son like this.

"We are in a huge trouble!! But Please listen before you get into your volcano mode."

Irene does not feel good as to where this goes. If Wendy tells her to be calm and not lash out, it must be something huge that went wrong.

"OK, I will try, but first, spill what is the trouble so we can find a solution, you're giving me heart palpitations by how much you look worried."

"I-I don't think we can publish our next week's magazine??"

"And why is that??"

"The photographer we had a contract with is sick and his assistant said he couldn't make it to the shoot for tomorrow, so I asked will he be able to make it the day after but seems like that idiotic photographer went to a party, ate and drunk like a pig and now is sick. I'm so sorry Irene."

Irene took a deep breath, she cannot take it out on Wendy because Irene herself is the one who asked for that photographer but this dumbass has to go and get sick.

"Wendy, why are you apologizing for his mistake, let's........let's try to find someone else."

"But Irene, it is hard to find another photographer for tomorrow's shoot. Where can we find someone who is willing to work in such a short time?" Wendy questioned, it's not like she didn't try asking for some other photographers who had already worked for their company but none of them is willing to take the work in such a short amount of time.

"Let's try Wendy, we don't have any other choice but to find someone, pull all the strings we have and find someone, we cannot afford to not publish the magazine, are you crazy?!"

"Irene, I'm not saying we have to stop the magazine itself, we can arrange for different pictures to be used as the cover page."

"Wendy, we have already published in our last week's edition that the next one will be a Celebrity edition, how can we NOT include the celebrity's face when the entire magazine is going to scream about her?!?!"

Irene is going to lose her temper at this rate but she has to remember not to to take it out on Wendy, her friend is just trying to help her and get the magazine to publish in time but how can they skip the face of the person who is going to be the topic of their next issue. She has to come up with something, quick.

"Wendy-ah, it's ok, go and do the other works, I'll try to find a replacement."

"Ok Irene" with that, Wendy left Irene's office and prayed that her friend would find a solution sooner or else they're doomed.

* * *

After Wendy left her office, Irene tried remembering some photographers who could help them.

Suddenly, her phone rang. She picked it up and saw that it is one Park Sooyoung calling. Now Irene has to explain the model about all this.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Unnie!!" 

"Sooyoung-ah, I have to tell you something..."

"Unnie, I know what happened, Rosé already told me, I called you to ask if you have found any alternate for this."

"I don't know Sooyoung-ah, Wendy had already tried asking our previous photographers, but they're unwilling to work at the last minute. Don't worry, your photo shoot will take place."

"Unnie, I know you'd find a way, I will also check if I could find someone. Don't stress yourself, Unnie. Take care. I'll call you when I get a photographer."

"Ok Sooyoung-ah."

Irene is glad that the model is her friend and is understanding of the situation, if it was anyone else, it would have been a different story.

* * *

It's well past evening and Irene hadn't found a photographer, she sighed tiredly, it is evening and where the hell can she catch a photographer??

"Boss!" 

"I told you to call me Unnie if it is just the two of us and it is also past our working hours." Irene rolled her eyes at her secretary.

"Right, "Unnie" I came here to tell you that take your single sorry ass out of this office and enjoy the night because you look like a ghost is sucking your energy out, go out, old woman."

This little satan will never let her live, "YAH, KIM YERIM!! I did not let you to call me unnie so that you could tease me to no end!! And FYI, I have a big problem to solve, I don't have any time to party."

"Jeez unnie, I know, that is why you should be thankful to have me, The one and only, great Kim Yerim by your side, I'm the master of stirring and solving any kind of problem." Yeri said with a boastful voice.

"You're not wrong at the stirring part but I'm skeptical about the solving part, so what is the solution you have, if I may ask?"

"Pffftt, You know this social butterfly has so many friends? One of my friend is a freelancing photographer who could help you."

At that, Irene's eyes shone brightly, but if it is a freelancer, would he be able to capture good pictures worthy to be in the cover page of their magazine?

"Is he good enough to capture pictures of Sooyoung to be in the cover of our magazine?" Irene questioned her with an eyebrow raise.

"Oh please, Sooyoung would look ugly no matter who takes the picture." Yeri rolled her eyes, everyone is praising Sooyoung to no end and that idiot is not contacting her for a while so she is angry but she will never accept that she thinks Sooyoung is indeed beautiful, maybe one day when they can join together and prank their unnie and be their old self, Yeri would.

"Yerim-ah" 

"God! Ok unnie, I was just saying the truth BUT, this friend is really good at the job, imagine if me, who has high standards, is saying it, and also, it's a she and not a he, so you don't have to worry about her bailing out from the work."

"Ok, a woman photographer, that's pretty good as long as she doesn't mess up anything. Oh, can I see any pictures taken by her so that we could be sure she is actually good?"

"Yeah yeah, I know you'd ask, here, these are the pictures she took." Yeri passed her phone to Irene.

After scrolling through the pictures for a while, Irene was impressed at how aesthetic these are and wondered why this woman has never tried to work as an actual photographer.

"These are good, but why didn't she actually take up the job of a professional photographer?"

"Ah that, this Unnie loves to enjoy her freedom because she loves painting in her free time, she does freelancing to earn a bit and lock herself in her studio, that doesn't matter now, since you like her works, I'll talk to her and ask her to take up this job, so for now, take your old ass out to enjoy please, you will grey hair and be alone at this stage, I'm afraid." Yeri snickered at her boss.

"Yah, stop calling me old, I'm still young and enjoying my freedom alone."

"Whatever you say old woman, now go out, I'll bring her with me tomorrow."

With that Yeri dragged Irene out the office and successfully sent her away. Her unnie really needs to take a break once in a while and stop locking herself in her office or her apartment.

* * *

Neon lights, blaring music and cheerings of drunk people is what welcomed Irene into "In & Out" her usual bar. As much as she is not a bar person, this bar is better than the others and doesn't smell like weed. She went straight to her regular bartender,

"Hey JK, one vodka martini please." She sat on the stool after ordering her drink and let her eyes wander around the crowd of people dancing. Most of them are too drunk to even stand straight but still swaying their bodies to a rhythm that doesn't even fit the song.

Jungkook approached Irene with her order, "Here Miss Bae, your usual." He placed the drink in front of Irene.

"Ugh, why would you call me like that, it reminds me of my working hours, please call me Irene or noona, I'm here to destress." Irene whined at Jungkook.

"Ok Irene noona, but you have to look to your right because someone is approaching you." He said while pointing towards a man who confidently walked towards Irene.

Irene nodded her head and signaled Jungkook to carry on his work.

"Hello, may I sit here." The man asked her with a smile on his face.

"Yeah" Irene said and did not spare a signal glance to the man.

"Uhm, what is your name?" 

"Do we know each other to share our names?"

"I mean, we would eventually if you like to come with me."

"And why would you think I would do that??"

"Come on, don't play hard to get, just look at me, I'm handsome, every woman would want me, I promise I could make your night great." He smirked while leaning towards Irene.

Irene leaned back and started searching for something. 

"What are you searching for?" the man asked with a confused tone.

Irene raised two of her fingers, "Two things, one, I'm searching where do you look handsome, and two, where the hell I asked you to make my night good."

At this Jungkook chuckled, looking over to the man whose smile dropped slowly.

"Yah stop acting so mighty, I can make you scream my name if I want." he stood up and replied with a harsh tone, having his ego getting crumbled in a matter of second made him angry.

"Not if I made you scream first" with that, Irene stood and kicked him in his groin sending him to the floor with a scream.

Few people around them stopped whatever they're doing and gathered around the scene.

Jungkook rushed to her her side, "Noona, go we will take care of this asshole."

"But,"

"Noona, he tried to touch you inappropriately even when you did not spare him a glance, I would've done this if you haven't. Now go."

Irene stumbled out of the bar, she came here to take her mind out of her work now she met with another headache, great!!!

She decided to go to the hill side and just see the city view and stars.

When she finally reached the hill, she parked her car, walked over to the railings, leaned against it and closed her eyes as the gentle night breeze brushed her face. She felt calm and serene, this is what she have been wanting, no one can ruin-

CRASH!!

Irene fell over her butt with a thud and a figure was hovering above her. 

She shrieked out of fear. Pushed the person over her who apparently crashed onto her while taking a picture of something.

"Who the hell takes pictures at night without watching where they are going?!?!" Irene screamed at the top of her lungs at the clueless person in front of her.

This woman not only crashed onto her carelessly but also has the audacity to look as if nothing happened. 

"Yah, where you taking pictures of me?!"

"How the hell did you crashed?!"

Irene lost all the cool, she just calmed down after all the chaos and someone has to ruin it, now she is not going to hold back. She grabbed the camera from the hands of the woman forcefully to look whether the other woman has been taking her picture or something.

* * *

Seulgi is shocked beyond words, not because she crashed onto someone while taking a picture of the city's nightscape (She feels sorry, don't get her wrong) but, the woman in front of her looks absolutely gorgeous, doe eyes, plump lips, small button nose, her face illuminated by the street lamp, Seulgi has never seen someone this beautiful, don't ask how her blind ass described the woman perfectly, she has good eye for arts.

She was admiring the woman until the said woman grabbed her camera forcefully to see whether Seulgi captures her pictures.

"I-I'm sorry, I wasn't taking your pictures, I was capturing the night view of the city."

Seulgi stuttered, yes, the woman in front of her looks heavenly but she is not a creep to take photos of someone silently and most of all, she hadn't seen the gorgeous woman's face until she crashed onto her.

"Look, I'm telling you the truth, you saw for yourself, I'm not a creep to take pictures of ~~gorgeous~~ , I mean, random person." Seulgi got flustered as soon as she said said that, damn why would she say that, now the woman will surely think she is a creep.

Irene, on the other hand, was admiring the pictures, this woman really is saying the truth, she gave back the camera and was about to apologize until she heard the woman call her gorgeous and her mind short circuited. She got flustered and any more minute she stood there, the woman would notice, so she hastily apologized, ran towards her car and drove away.

"WAIT!!!"

Kang Seulgi lost the chance to ask the pretty woman's name and now she also creeped her out.

"I'm home."

"Seulgi unnie, where have you been, I was searching for you and was calling you, I need your help, you'd get paid a hefty sum for this work and you'd also be more recognized in the field w-" Yeri suddenly noticed in between her blabberings that her unnie looks gloomy. This is not how Kang Seulgi looks, this woman has the brightest smile no matter what.

"Unnie, what happened, do you want to talk about it? Do I have to fight anyone?!"

"Yerim-ah" Seulgi explained everything that happened from her trying to take a photo to her creeping out the most gorgeous woman she has ever seen in her 25 years of life.

Yeri on the other hand is completely baffled at her unnie's useless gay ass which was mourning over a woman who she doen't even know.

"Yah unnie, I thought something serious happened!!"

"This is serious Yerim-ah, I have never seen someone that beautiful, I wanted to ask her name and also apologize but I freaked her out." Seulgi said with a sad voice and an evident pout was visible on her face.

Yeri would have teased her unnie if only she doesn't look this sad.

"Ok unnie, let's search for her this weekend at the same place, she might come, but first, I have a wonderful opportunity for you. the company I work for needs a photographer urgently and I suggested you, will you help me?"

Seulgi did not think much and accepted the offer.

"Yes unnie, you're the best!!!" Yeri hugged Seulgi.

Both of them bid their farewell for the night and went to their respective rooms.

* * *

The next morning, the entire office is in a rush when Irene entered, they're preparing for the photoshoot. She searched for Yeri to ask about the photographer but her secretary is nowhere to be found.

"Jimin sshi?? Have you seen my secretary?"

Jimin who was arranging the set looked at her, "No Miss Bae, she hasn't arrived yet."

"Ok, carry on with your work." She nodded her head and took her phone to call Yeri until she heard the said secretary's voice screeching through the office.

"Unnie, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, we got stuck in the traffic, don't worry, I brought the photographer with me, she is seeing the set and getting to know what she need to present." Yeri said in a single breath.

"So, can I see her, we need to sign the contract before we let her work?"

"Ah yes, there she is! Seulgi unnie!!"

Irene looked over to see this Seulgi unnie that Yeri is calling for and damn, it's the woman that crashed onto heer last night, and compared to how she looked, Seulgi looks so charming here with a simple tee, jeans and leather jacket. their eyes met and she knew the woman instantly recognized her.

Yeri brought the contract and took her to Seulgi to get it signed and before she could explain the terms and conditions, pay etc. the woman signed the papers and went to work saying Yeri explained everything to her.

Irene is a bit disappointed that she couldn't talk to her and that Seulgi did not say anything and went to work as if she did not know who Irene is.

The shoot went very well, every one did a great job and the pictures turned out so well. The staffs loved Seulgi, maybe a bit too much, Sooyoung is not an exception as she keeps on teasing Seulgi along with Yeri, Irene doesn't know why she did not like what she is seeing.

"Yah, tone down you two. She is looking at us with a murderous glare." Seulgi half shouted, trying to tone down these two spawn of satans. She shouldn't have told Yeri that the woman from last is her boss Irene Bae (atleast now she can name her pretty woman) and Yeri went to tell Sooyoung about all this, thus here she is, getting teased by both of them, also her pretty woman Irene Bae looks at her like she is about to kill her.

Seulgi thought Irene looked hot in her business suit and with that look.

Sooyoung approached Irene, "Unnie, the shooting went well don't you think? The photographer did a great job adjusting to the last minute and produced wonderful pictures." She said with a chirpy voice.

"She just did her job, there is nothing to praise about her." Irene spat.

"Jeez unnie, don't be angry, I'm not trying to steal her from you, I have Yerim and most of all, Seulgi unnie is a friend and unnie of mine too, she is interested in someone else." Sooyoung said with a wink and left Irene without any proper explanations as to who is that person that Seulgi is interested in.

Irene saw Seulgi approaching her, so she acted like she hasn't been staring at the ~~hot~~ ~~charming~~ photographer for a while and went to check the pictures.

"Miss Bae, did you like my work?? I heard you say it wasn't that good?" Seulgi asked with a sad tone, trying tease Irene, she heard what Sooyoung and Irene have been talking about and she found Irene cute when she acted possessive even when they don't know each other.

Irene looked up suddenly that Seulgi was worried for her neck, "NO NO NO NO, It wasn't like that, I was just, You see, I-"

GOD! This woman lools so cute blabbering with her doe eyes shinning with worry, Seulgi need to take the chance and ask this woman out or she will be damned for missing a precious lady.

"It's ok Miss Bae, I was just teasing."

Irene glared at the woman who is smiling in front of her. Seulgi thought she did a mistake by teasing Irene until she saw a little pout on her face. So Irene is not angry at her,

"Miss Bae, would you like to have a cup of coffee with me. As an apology to what happened last night and as a thanks for giving me this oppurtunity?" Seulgi asked with a hopeful voice.

"No." Irene saw Seulgi's smile fell and she was ready take a step back, so she quickly added, "I don't like coffee we can try something else."

Seulgi looked so beautiful with her eyes forming crescents. Irene is a goner.

They walked out of the office,

"Miss bae, I'm a gentlewoman and as much as i love you holding my arm, you're squeezing it a bit."

Irene got startled at this, she did not even register that she is holding, and pulled her hand away from Seulgi's arm, but Seulgi grabbed her hand and locked their fingers,

"You can hold my hand, I wouldn't mind it, Miss Bae." Seulgi smiled at her.

"Joohyun"

"Huh?"

"Call me Joohyun, Seulgi, that's my birth name and only few people can call me that" Irene said smiling, she doesn't know what's gotten into her but she definitely wanted to hear Seulgi call her Joohyun.

"Ok Joohyun, let's grab something and talk" Seulgi really really want to keep this woman by her side and is going to try everything in her power to make it happen.

The End.

* * *

Here is the long overdue one shot which I have kept in the drafts for a while, I hope you enjoy this and please leave comments and criticism, I would love to hear from you all!! :))

P.S: Badass Joohyun who kicked a man melting in front Seulgi is my favorite.

P.P.S: "Call me Joohyun" is my version of Seulrene's indirect confession. ;)

P.P.P.S: Bartender Jungkook with his rolled up sleeves and tattoos is so hot!

See You all!! Take care and Stay safe!

**Author's Note:**

> this is my 1st time posting on ao3, i hope you all liked it, thank you for reading!! :)


End file.
